Our little miracle
by csifan19
Summary: Read and Review please. Rated T to be safe. Chapter 6 up. Thank you to everyne who has already read and reviewed it i really appreciate them thank you. COMPLETE x
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm guessing y'all wondering why I said "But, does she know it's positive?" at the end of my last story, right? Well here's why:**

Our little Miracle

_Recap:_

_So, the story so far! Calleigh's daughter, Rachel, was taken ten years ago and presumed dead. Until Calleigh gets the shock of a life time and sees her again. She is so happy to have her back, she has missed her so much. As Rachel exited the lab after borrowing some money to go to the cinema she sees her dad, Jake. She thinks to herself how lucky she is to have both her parents back, that is until Jake tell her it was him that instructed Michael to kidnap her and kill her and when he didn't do it Jake had to take things into his own hands. So he takes her somewhere he thinks is deserted and holds a gun to her head. Everything is going according to plan when Calleigh shows up and holds a gun to his head telling him that of he ever hurt her daughter she would kill him. He just laughs at her and continues with what he was doing. In a split second Calleigh pulls the trigger and kills him. Eric shows up a few moments later and takes them home. He and Calleigh make love that afternoon. A few weeks later as Rachel is 'borrowing' her mom's make up she finds a pregnancy test in the trash. When she reads it, it says positive. Eric walks through the door ands sees what she is holding in her hand and gives her a questioning look to which she replies, "It's not mine."_

"Honestly Eric, I didn't take a pregnancy test." Rachel said.

"Well if it's not yours then who's is it?" Eric looked confused.

"Eric, how many women live in this house?" Rachel couldn't believe he hadn't clicked on to who's it was.

"Just you and your mom." Eric shrugged his shoulders.

"So if it's not mine then who else can it belong to?" There was a little sarcasm in her voice,

"No, don't be silly. It can't…" Eric trailed off as he thought about that night. "Oh. But if she's pregnant why didn't tell me earlier.

"I don't know." Rachel looked down at her hand and realised she was still holding it. "Ew, why am I still holding this?" She threw it back in the trash and left the bathroom.

_Why didn't she tell me? _Eric kept thinking to himself.

_Earlier that day_

Calleigh stood in the bathroom waiting. All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called as she wrapped the little white stick in a bundle of tissue and threw it in the bin. _It wont be positive anyway, I don't know why I'm panicking so much. _She thought. She opened the door to see a very impatient Rachel staring at her. "Can I help you?"

"You can start by letting me in the bathroom." She seemed cross.

"And what if I don't?" Calleigh crossed her arms and smiled at her daughter. She was so glad she looked like her and not her father. Although she didn't think it was good she also had her attitude.

"I'll have to do this!" Rachel grabbed her mom's arm and pulled her out the bathroom and quickly ran in laughing slightly.

"I haven't finished in there yet!" Calleigh yelled as she hit the door with her fist.

"You have now!" Came a reply from inside the door.

"Morning beautiful!" Eric snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning sexy." She turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, his were still at her waist and she kissed him hard on the lips pulling at the back of his neck to make him deepen the kiss. He didn't have to be told twice. His hands slipped down to just below her ass and he lifted her up. Their lips never came apart. He pushed her against the door with a thud. She began to moan slightly in his mouth when they heard Rachel hit the door.

"Do you mind. Not while I'm in the house please. I'm still traumatised from last time." This made Calleigh burst out in laughter. Eric found it hard to keep a straight face as his mind went back to a few week ago after Calleigh shot Jake when they hade made love and Rachel woke up and could hear them from her room.

She had done the best she could to block it out until she managed to escape out the front door but failed miserably. _There is nothing worse than hearing your parents having sex. _She thought as she tried to set her mind on something else while she was brushing her teeth. Then an image of Tony came into her head. She stood there for a minute fantasizing about him. She snapped out of it and quickly got herself ready. He was taking her out to a café for breakfast.

Once everyone was ready the condo quickly became quiet. Calleigh was thinking to herself the other day about how quiet her condo was when it was just her living there and now she has a sixteen year old daughter and a boyfriend living with her. The condo was never quiet, not now.

Calleigh was walking to ballistics when she came over all dizzy. She spread her arms out to try and steady herself but ended up falling against a wall. She turned so her back was against it and she rubbed her head. She had been feeling strange for a couple of days but whenever someone asked her how she was feeling she always replied with the usual "I'm fine." But truth be told she wasn't. She finally made it to ballistics without passing out and tried to concentrate on the case.

Alexx walked into her lab to give her a bullet from their recent victim as she stumbled. Alexx quickly reached out and stopped her from falling completely. "Hey are you alright?" Alexx lowered her into a chair close by and gave her a concerned look.

"I'm fine" There was her usual reply.

"Don't give me that girl. I know when something's wrong and something is definitely wrong!" Alexx grabbed a chair and sat in front of her.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine" Calleigh rested her head on her hands.

"No you're not." Alexx was not giving up.

"Okay so I've been feeling a little sick lately but it's nothing." Calleigh didn't move or make eye contact.

"When did this start?"

"A couple of days ago. I started throwing up yesterday. But it was no big deal I didn't have to come into work so I sat with a hot water bottle and some soup." Calleigh leaned back into her chair.

"When was the last time you had a period?" Alexx watched Calleigh try and count the weeks.

"I don't know." Calleigh thought back to the pregnancy test she had taken this morning. "I took a test but it was negative." She thought for a while. "I think."

"You think?"

"Yea. I'm not pregnant Alexx. My periods have been late a lot lately and Rachel wasn't feeling well last week, I probably just caught her bug." Calleigh looked into Alexx's eyes. She could tell she wasn't buying any of this. But Calleigh didn't know what else it could be.

"Maybe you should take the day off if you have a bug." Alexx didn't let Calleigh respond. "Anyway here's the bullet from our db." She handed Calleigh the small clear bag with the bullet in it.

She took it from her and smiled her thanks. After a short while she got a call from Rachel. "Hey honey what's up?"

"Oh nothing much. Hey I was wondering after your shift can we go to this Italian restaurant that I know?" Rachel asked.

"Yea sure." Calleigh smiled. She loved spending time with her daughter.

"Cool. I'll met you at work. Don't worry Eric said he'd pick me up later." Rachel said.

"Ok, as long as your safe." Calleigh smiled again. "And I know Eric is the safest person to be with."

"Other than you." Rachel hung up the phone.

Calleigh smiled, she thought back to when her daughter was born. She was so small and so precious, she couldn't believe she had created something so wonderful. She saw some of the people her parents knew struggle when their children got to their teens years and she worried she wouldn't be able to handle it. But Rachel was still as special as they day she was born.

The end of Calleigh's shift was in sight. Eric poked his head in the door. "I'm going to get Rachel now. By the time I get back you'll be ready wont you."

"Yea. Ready and waiting." She smiled and could feel her knees go weak when he smiled back.

Eric pulled his car outside Calleigh's condo. He walked up to the door and knocked. When a guy about Rachel's age answered it he became confused, "And you are?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought Rachel told you about me. I'm Tony." Tony introduced himself and extended his hand.

Eric looked at his hand and shook it. "I'm…"

"Eric?" Tony cut in. "Rachel has told me all about you and her mom."

"So, is she ready to go?" Eric asked walking in to the condo.

"Not yet, she's upstairs in the bathroom putting on some make up." Tony nodded.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go hurry her up." Eric walked up the stairs two at a time. He opened the bathroom door to see Rachel looking at something. When he got closer he could see it was a pregnancy test and as he stood behind her he could see it was positive. He looked at her with a questioning look. She saw the way he was looking at her and replied, "It's not mine!"

**So do y'all see how she didn't know it was positive. Will update soon. Please R&R love to hear what y'all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eric pulled into the parking lot at the lab and went to find Calleigh. When he found her she was just coming out of the bathroom with her hand over her mouth, wiping something away. "Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I've caught Rachel's bug she had last week." Calleigh reached into her locker and pulled out her purse. "Are we ready to go?"

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Eric looked concerned.

"Yea of course. I've been looking forward to this all day." She just smiled and walked past him.

"Okay, but if you throw up once I'm taking you home. No arguments." Eric followed her.

"Okay, I promise I wont throw up." Calleigh turned to him, shook her head slightly before giving him a kiss on the lips. When she pulled back she could feel herself nearly be sick but she managed to hold it back. She wasn't about to let a little bug ruin her dinner with her daughter.

Calleigh walked up to the car and could see two people in the back. "Who is that?"

"That would be Tony." Calleigh still looked confused. "Your daughter's boyfriend.

"Oh, so I am going to get to meet him." She smiled sneakily.

"What are you planning Miss Duquesne?" She liked the way he called her by her surname, he made it sound so sexy.

"Nothing. Yet." She rubbed her hand softly down his arm and climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"I'm guessing Eric already told you who this is." Rachel watched as her mom put on her seatbelt.

"Now what makes you say that." She was trying to hide the smirk on her face.

"You're smirking. And don't say you're not coz I can see you."

"I was wondering when I was gonna meet him!" Calleigh turned around in her seat to face Rachel and Tony. "Hi."

"Hi." He shook her hand that she had extended towards him.

"So he's coming to dinner with us." Calleigh smiled an evil smile. Eric had begun to drive to the restaurant.

"Well you said you wanted to meet him." Rachel gave Calleigh the same evil smile. "You're planning either something really embarrassing or something really mean."

"Me! I wouldn't do that would I?" Calleigh looked sarcastically hurt.

"Yes, yes you would." Rachel looked serious. "Please don't do anything mom."

"Okay. But only because you said please." Calleigh turned back round to face the front.

"So you admit that you were planning something!" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"That's for me to know and for you to maybe find out." Calleigh grinned at her daughter.

They arrived at the restaurant five minutes early and decided to order some drinks. When Calleigh ordered an alcoholic drink Eric quickly took it off of her. "Do you think you should really be drinking that?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't!" Calleigh tried to get it back off of him.

"Oh I don't know maybe because…" Rachel quickly stopped him and talked to him in private. "Why did you pull me away?"

"I've been thinking. You know you said earlier that she hadn't told you?" Eric nodded. "Yea, and she thinks she has a bug doesn't she!" Again he nodded. "And now she has ordered an alcoholic drink, right?"

"What are you getting at?" Eric was getting a little frustrated.

"What if she didn't know?" Rachel watched as Eric's face went from frustrated to confused.

"That's not possible. She took a test that said positive. How could she not know?" Eric shrugged his soldier's.

"I don't know. All I know is that if my mom knew she was pregnant then she definitely would not have ordered this." Rachel lifted up Eric's hand.

"What do we do now then?" Eric glanced up at Calleigh who was laughing with Tony. "I think you may want to interrupt them."

Rachel looked over where his hand was pointing. She quickly walked over to them and slipped her arm around Tony's back. Calleigh's laughter slowed down as she saw what her daughter was doing. "What are you two talking about? Anything interesting?" She gave Tony a kiss on the check.

"No not really. I was telling your mom about how we met." Tony nodded wanting to kiss her passionately but stopped himself when he remembered he was standing in front of her mom.

"Hey mom can I talk to you? In private?" Rachel let go of Tony and walked towards Calleigh.

"Sure honey. What's wrong?" Calleigh walked a few feet away from the boys and turned to Rachel.

"It's…just…" She was finding it hard to find the right words. "Before I came here I was in the bathroom and…"

"It's okay honey, you know you can tell me anything." Calleigh placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I found a pregnancy test in the trash." Rachel watched as her mom seemed to go into complete shock. "It's not mine so I figured it must have been yours."

"Yea I took a test this morning. I have been feeling nauseous all week." Calleigh came back from her daydream. "But it was negative so it doesn't matter." She smiled but when Rachel didn't return the smile she got worried. "What's wrong now?"

"It was positive." Calleigh could feel her heart beat faster and faster with every second. She could feel herself going dizzy. Rachel grabbed her arm and helped her to a chair.

"It can't be. It just can't. Can it?" Calleigh started to shake her head. "I swear it said negative. Or did it? I don't remember. All I remember is I took the test, then the next thing I know is you're dragging me out the bathroom."

Eric and Tony saw what happened and quickly rushed over to see if everything was alright.

Calleigh sat there, not sure what to say. She placed her head on her hands and began to shake it again. Eric rubbed small circles in her back. All of a sudden she looked up and began to smile at Eric. "We're going to have a baby!" She threw her arms around him and started to cry happily into his neck. Eric held her close to him breathing in her intoxicating scent. He was so glad he was having a baby with the woman he loved the most.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So are we going to dinner or what?" Rachel got a glare from her mom and Eric. "What? I'm sorry, babies are a lovely thing but so is food and I have eaten since lunch time."

"Eric. I want to go home." Calleigh rested her head on Eric's shoulder. He looked up at Rachel and saw her rub Calleigh's shoulder. "Eric?"

"Come on Eric lets go home." Rachel gave in.

"But what about our reservations?" He asked.

"What about them? So we don't get to eat here. There's plenty of food at home." Rachel walked around Eric and linked her arm around Tony's. "Are you coming or are you just gonna sit there?"

"That's my little girl." Calleigh held onto Eric as she lifted herself up, still feeling a little dizzy.

"Your table is ready ma'am." Their waiter came over to them.

"We've changed our minds, we're going home." Rachel patted the waiter's shoulder.

Once they got home Rachel decided to have a sandwich then go to bed. They had dropped Tony off at his house before they arrived at theirs. Calleigh and Eric snuggled up on the sofa watching some film they found on the tele. Eric was leaning against the arm of the sofa with Calleigh leaning into his chest. He had his hand around her waist and resting on her stomach. A smile grew on her face as he began to run his fingers up and down her stomach.

"That tickles." Her voice just above a whisper. He said nothing just kissed her on her forehead and brought her closer to him. "I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. Are you coming with me?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." After a few minutes they had both fallen asleep, content in each others arms.

The next morning they awoke with tremendous back aches. They looked around as their eyes began to focus. They saw Rachel staring at them with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Since when did you drink coffee?" Calleigh could barely speak.

"Good morning to you too." Rachel took another sip of her drink.

"Sorry honey. Good morning." Calleigh walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "So, since when did you start drinking coffee?"

"About…um…three minutes ago." Rachel looked down at the cup. "How the hell can you drink it?" She took another sip of it. Then she held it out towards Calleigh. "Take it away please before I start throwing up."

"We don't want two people being sick now do we?" Eric said with his eyes still closed. Calleigh walked up to where his head was, undone the lid of her bottle and dripped bits of water on his face. He squirmed and wiped the little droplets of water off his face. Calleigh decided to throw half the water over his head. She didn't really care about the sofa, it was leather so the water could just be wiped off. As she tipped the water over his head he flew upwards and turned around to face her. He stood up and walked slowly towards her. She backed up slowly until she was backed up against a wall. She was trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Eric, baby, you know you love and you don't want to hurt me." Eric's nose was centimetres from hers. "I am carrying your baby."

Eric could feel himself getting lost in her emerald green eyes that sparkled so brightly. He couldn't resist it anymore, he leaned down and kissed her deeply. He pushed her against the wall harder begging for entrance into her mouth by pushing his tongue on her lips. She gladly granted him access.

"Don't you have a doctors appointment!" Rachel said quickly before they went any further.

"If you think this is bad with Rachel interrupting us then just wait until the baby is born." Calleigh said with her arms still around Eric's neck.

"It won't be that much of a problem." Calleigh gave him a confused look. "We can get Rachel to take the baby for a walk." Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

Calleigh kissed Eric once more before she broke away and gave Rachel a kiss goodbye and left for the doctors. _Peace and quiet! _Rachel thought.

After Calleigh's doctor had finished the examination Calleigh took a hold of Eric's hand and gave it a little squeeze. They sat there in a comfortable silence. The doctor came back in with the results.

"Well, Miss Duquesne, you're about eight weeks gone." Calleigh couldn't help but smile.

"When can we find out the sex of the baby?" Eric asked.

"Eric! We don't want to know what the sex is!" Calleigh frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." Calleigh began to whine. Eric couldn't say no to her big sad eyes and her pouting lips.

"Okay. We don't want to know." He finally gave in.

"Okay then, I'll see you in four weeks for your twelve week scan." The doctor smiled and left the pair alone.

Eric gathered Calleigh into his embrace and hugged her tightly. This was the most magical moment in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months past and it was three weeks til Christmas. Calleigh had felt the baby kick for the first time the night before and she had woke up in shock. As she did she awoke Eric too. He had thought something was going wrong and was about to phone the doctor when Calleigh stopped him and explained the baby had started to kick. He placed his hands on her stomach as the baby kicked again. He jumped back and quickly pulled his hands away. This made Calleigh laugh slightly. They quietly crawled back into bed and tried to go to sleep but Eric couldn't take his hands off Calleigh's stomach. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. _His _child was moving. He still had trouble believing he was gonna be a father.

The next morning when Eric woke up he reached over to Calleigh's side of the bed but he couldn't feel her there. He sat up and looked around the room and that's when he heard laughter coming from the lounge downstairs.

"I can't believe the baby started kicking!" Rachel had her hands on her mom's stomach hoping the baby would kick again but it never did.

"I think she's gone to sleep now honey." Calleigh pushed a strand of her daughter's hair from her face.

"She?" Eric raised an eyebrow as he walked forward and kissed Calleigh on the head.

"I don't like calling the baby it all the time." Calleigh looked down at her stomach and rubbed little circles over her baby.

"Yea but still, it could be a he." Eric sat on the arm of the sofa.

"I know, but hey what can I say? I'm sexist." Calleigh shrugged her shoulder.

"She's right. When women are pregnant they will always say she and men will always say he. Coz at the end of the day everyone is sexist." Rachel drank the last sip of her juice and turned to Eric. "Now go and get ready, we're going out."

"Where?" Eric asked a little confused.

"Shopping." Rachel exclaimed with a smile. "I'm gonna break your Delko tradition of Christmas eve shopping. Now go get ready."

Without another word Eric stood up and went to get into the shower. He knew better by now not to mess with a Duquesne woman, no matter how old they are, it would be suicide. And he knew Rachel was just as good with guns as Calleigh was, after all she is her mom eighteen years younger.

After he was ready he didn't have time to have breakfast or some coffee because Rachel grabbed his arm and dragged him out the front door as she shouted bye to her mom. Eric released himself from her and went back in side to say goodbye to Calleigh properly. He grabbed the back of her head to pull her up slightly as he reached down crashing his lips against hers. After they had a tongue wrestle he re-joined Rachel outside.

They had been shopping for ages and Eric's feet were killing him. "Can we go yet?" He whined.

"No! You haven't got mom anything yet." Rachel tried to pull Eric into another shop but from somewhere he managed to gather enough strength to pull her back.

"Actually, I have already brought Calleigh the perfect present." He said matter of fact.

"Oh really, what is it then?" Rachel tried to cross her arms but the bags she was carrying got in her way.

"It's a surprise." And with that Eric walked back to the car.

"That's not fair! I want to know." Rachel shouted after Eric. "Eric! Eric! Fine don't listen to me then, I'll just talk to myself as usual nobody ever listens to me anyway."

"Oh will you shut up and get your ass to the car!" Eric pushed Rachel in the direction of his car.

"Okay, okay, no need to push me." Rachel threw her hands up in defence and got into the car with Eric and they were finally on their way home. "Can you at least give me a clue."

"Nope." Eric wasn't going to give in.

"Fine be that way. I don't wanna know anyway." Rachel crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Good coz I'm not telling you." Eric smirked.

"Dam to whoever said reverse psychology works."

Eric giggled slightly. Calleigh's was the only present he wanted to buy before Christmas eve. He didn't want anyone to know what he had planned.

When they pulled up outside the condo Eric told Rachel to wait for a while in the car. She was about to protest but he just told her to stay where she was. He opened the front door and peered his head round it. "Calleigh, is it safe to come in?"

"Yea. I've already wrapped everyone's presents." Calleigh had walked out the kitchen with a small tub of ice cream and a spoon. She dug the spoon into the ice cream and slowly placed it in her mouth and pulled it out again, without the ice cream on the end. She had put on her favourite Christmas CD.

Eric leaned back out the door and signalled for Rachel to come in. She groaned as she got out the car and dragged her bags with her. She had picked up a few extra bits for her best friend, Joely, and for Tony. She wrapped her last few presents and placed them under the tree that sat in the corner of the lounge.

The three weeks past very quickly. Rachel was so excited to be having Christmas with her mom she ran into her room at seven in the morning. "Come on mom get up it's Christmas!" Rachel jumped on Calleigh's bed like she was five years old. When she didn't get a response she stopped jumping and stood there with her hands on her hips looking down at Calleigh. "Mom!"

All of a sudden Eric jumped out and pulled Rachel down. She screamed so loud Calleigh had to cover her ears. Eric had pulled Rachel down so she lay in between him and Calleigh. He grabbed the cover and pulled that over the three of them.

"No, no, no, it's Christmas, we have to get up!" Rachel fought against Eric to get up. She finally won the battle and jumped to the end of the bed and in one quick movement she pulled the covers off Calleigh and Eric. "Get up! Please?" Rachel pouted.

"Okay." Calleigh lifted herself up and swung her legs around to touch the floor. "It looks like neither of you are going to let me rest anymore."

"Is the baby kicking?" Rachel jumped back on the bed next to Calleigh.

"Yes." Calleigh nodded. Rachel put her hands on her stomach. She had felt the baby kick before but each time it felt brand new again. Calleigh was now four months pregnant. She pulled herself up and went downstairs to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Rachel and Eric raced down stairs, truth be told Eric was just as excited about this Christmas as she was. He had everything he could ever want, a beautiful girlfriend who was carrying his baby and a wonderful step daughter. Rachel won the race but Eric insisted he let her win.

_Yea right_ She thought.

Eric headed straight for the tree with all the presents underneath. He didn't even care that he hadn't had his coffee yet. Him and Rachel sorted the presents into three piles, Eric's, Calleigh's and Rachel's. Calleigh emerged from the kitchen with a hot cup of coffee in her hands. She leaned against the door frame and watched them. A smile was tugging at the corners of her lips that grew bigger at the sight of Rachel and Eric.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join us?" Rachel's voice quickly drew Calleigh out of her daydream.

"Sorry honey I was just thinking." Calleigh walked over to them and carefully sat down on the floor.

"You be care now with all that thinking you're doing!" Rachel smirked. Calleigh hit her playfully on the arm as she laughed.

"What was you thinking about?" Eric traced his fingers ever so lightly down her arm.

"About how this is the perfect Christmas ever." Calleigh smiled as she leaned over to Eric and kissed him on the lips gently.

A few minutes later all the presents were open and everyone was enjoying them. As Calleigh got up to make breakfast Eric called her back.

"Hey Calleigh there's still a present here for you." Calleigh quickly came back into the front room.

"What is it?" She asked.

Before she had time to react Eric was on one knee with a little red box in one hand and Calleigh's hand in the other. "Calleigh, you know I love you more than anything in this world, so I'm gonna ask, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a platinum ring with a diamond in the centre.

"Eric…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Eric…" Calleigh whispered. She placed her hand on the wall next to her to steady herself. She tried to speak but each time she moved her lips no words came out.

Rachel's jaw was millimetres away from the floor. After a while Calleigh's eyes filled with tears. She didn't know whether it was due to her hormones being all over the place or the fact she was over the moon. She didn't say anything, she couldn't, she just threw her arms around Eric's neck and kissed him passionately on the lips. Once they broke apart Eric whispered, "Is that a yes then?"

Calleigh smiled and kissed him again. Rachel was still watching them with her mouth wide open.

"Of course it's a yes." Calleigh finally managed to say a sentence. Eric took a hold of her hand and placed the ring nicely onto her finger. Calleigh threw her arms around him once more and rested her chin on his shoulder. He drew in her sweet scent of vanilla from the shampoo she used. Once the shook was over Calleigh resumed making the Christmas dinner. Hers and Eric's families would be over soon and she didn't want anything to go wrong. This would be the first time they had met and she wanted everything to be perfect. Growing up she never had a good Christmas let alone a perfect one but this year she could feel it was going to be different. This year she had her baby girl back, a perfect boyfriend…I mean fiancé, and she was pregnant with his child, which she still hadn't told her parents about.

"I just have a bad feeling about this." Calleigh was preparing the turkey and admiring her new ring.

"Everything is going to be fine. Why are you worrying?" Eric was setting the table and smiled every time Calleigh looked down at her ring.

"I have never had a Christmas that went well. Growing up Christmas in our house was my father drinking as much as he could before passing out, my mom throwing the turkey into the back yard because she had burnt it. She was usually drunk as well and me and my brothers spent most of the day up in our rooms trying to drown out the arguments." Calleigh took a long sigh and looked down at her feet. Or at least she tried to but all she could see was her swollen belly. Seeing this brought another smile to her face. She rubbed little circles on her belly then continued with the dinner. "Once I moved out of my parents and in with Jake we didn't bother until Rachel was born. Then of course she was taken and I moved to Miami on my own and never thought about it again. That was until you came along." She turned her head and smiled at Eric. He caught her gaze for a moment then let go to finish laying the table. He walked into the kitchen to fetch some wine glasses.

"Do you think we'll have enough food?" Calleigh looked around at all the food she was preparing and thought about how many people were coming.

"Of course." Eric slightly shrugged his shoulders. "Besides you know what my family is like, they are bound to bring some food with them."

Calleigh thought for a moment and continued with what she was doing. Eric was right, his family always brought food with them when they were invited round for dinner. His sister, Emily, said their parents only done it when going over theirs, they never done it for anyone else. Once the dinner was in the oven Calleigh had a moment to rest. Eric had gone into the bedroom to put their new stuff away. Rachel was sitting on the arm chair next to the sofa reading one of her new books. Calleigh sat down on her sofa and put her feet on the coffee table. She had just closed her eyes when the doorbell rung. She looked at her watch and realised the only people who would turn up an _hour_ early was Eric's parents. She walked slowly to the door and opened it to see Celia and Edwin Delko.

"Hey baby. How is my favourite daughter-in-law and grandchild?" Celia's hand headed straight for Calleigh's belly.

"We're fine." Calleigh moved her own hands out of the way. "You're early!"

"You know what Celia is like, she has to be here early." Edwin stepped into the apartment, gave Calleigh a kiss on the check and handed her a bowl with one of Celia's home made stuffing.

"Hey mama." Eric came out of the bedroom and opened his arms to give his mom a hug.

"There's my baby boy." Celia walked into his arms. "I hope his been treating you right Calleigh." Calleigh laughed at Eric's expression.

"So let me get this straight, you make sure I'm treating Calleigh right but not if she's treating me right." Eric placed his hands on his hips.

"Yep." Celia ignored the pretend hurt on Eric's face and walked into the lounge to find Rachel. "There's my favourite step granddaughter."

"Hi grandma Celia." Rachel gave Celia a hug.

"Did you get anything nice?" Celia sat at the end sofa next to the chair.

"I got a few new books." Rachel held up the book she was currently reading. "A new laptop and a Barbie doll."

"A Barbie doll? Aren't you a little too old to have one of those?" Celia asked.

"Well Eric says that I act five years old so he said I could have a toy for a five year old." Rachel placed her book mark in the page she was on and closed the book and placed it on the arm of the chair.

"Eric!" His mom shouted.

"Yes mama." Eric peered his head around the corner.

"What's this I hear you buying Rachel a Barbie doll!" She stood up from the sofa and walked over to her son.

"Well, I was uh…it was only a…joke." Eric stuttered.

"A joke! Eric this girl is nearly seventeen, you should be buying her computer games or something, not kids toys." Eric looked over his mom's shoulder to see Rachel in silent fits of laughter and poking her tongue out at him. He heard a laugh come from behind him and saw Calleigh and Edwin trying their best not to burst out laughing.

"I brought her a game as well." He turned his attention back to his mom who seemed calmer after his last sentence.

"Well good. I don't want to hear about another one of your 'joke' presents. You should be treating these two women with respect. Is that understood?" Calleigh couldn't hold it in any longer, she let out her laughter. As soon as she did Eric gave her a powerful scolding look. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes mom I am. And I do treat these two with respect." Calleigh tried busying herself to stop the laughter but it didn't work. Celia and Edwin went back to the sofa and continued to talk to Rachel. Eric stayed in the kitchen and closed the door. "Did you find something funny?"

"Funny? No. Amusing? Yes." Calleigh was setting the dishes on the work surface.

"Funny and amusing are the same thing." Eric snaked his arms around her waist and rested his hands on her stomach.

"Um…oh well. I'm sure you'll live." Calleigh turned in his arms to face him. She only had to wait for another forty minutes until the dinner was ready. Her parents would be there in about ten. "Unless your mommy tells you off and sends you to your room."

Eric leaned down and kissed her hard. "That's not funny." He said as he broke away for a moment. He quickly found her lips again. There was a knock at the kitchen door.

"Can it wait?" Calleigh was frustrated someone had interrupted them. Eric moved down her jaw, making his way to her neck and just above her collar bone. She tried to muffle her moans in his neck but it wasn't working Rachel could hear her.

"Eric's sisters are here." She said knowing it'd make them stop.

"We weren't doing anything." Eric said as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yea right." Rachel smirked.

Eric walked over to his sisters to give all three of them a hug. "Hey Marisol where's Horatio?"

"His getting the stuff out of the car." Marisol walked over to Rachel and swung her arms around her. Marisol was Rachel's favourite out of Eric's sisters. Emily and Christine didn't really make that much fuss of her.

When Horatio married Eric's sister he felt awkward around his boss but when they invited Eric's family to dinner for the first time when Eric and Calleigh became a couple it was even worse. Now Eric was getting used to it and starting to feel more comfortable when Horatio came over. A few seconds later Horatio walked through the door with bags of presents. Everyone sat in the lounge talking and having a laugh. The smell from the kitchen was tormenting them with its sweet aromas of cooked turkey, roast potatoes and other delicious foods Calleigh was cooking. For one last time there was a knock at the front door. Calleigh rushed to open it. There on the other side was her father and her mother.

"Hey lambchop. How is everything?" Kenwell , Duke, asked.

"Everything is fine daddy." Calleigh covered up her belly as best she could. "Hi mama."

"Hi my baby. Andrew and Jason told me to tell you they won't be able to make it today but they promise to visit tomorrow." Claudia threw her arms around her baby girl. "Honey, are you putting on weight?"

"Well, sort of." Calleigh begun to feel awkward and tried to quickly change the subject. "How about we go eat. Dinner is ready and waiting to be served."

"Okay. It smells delicious." Claudia walked into the lounge to where the Delko family were gathered.

"Everyone these are my parents, Claudia and Kenwell Duquesne. Mom dad this is Celia, Edwin, Marisol, Emily, Christine and you've already met Eric." Calleigh introduced everyone one by one and went to finish serving dinner.

Once everyone had sat down to dinner they enjoyed light conversation. Eric's family were careful not to bring up Calleigh's pregnancy, they knew her family didn't know about it.

"I think it's a shame Calleigh has started to put on weight, she has always had a lovely figure." Calleigh heard her mom from across the table talking to Celia.

"I haven't noticed her putting on any weight." Celia quickly said.

"I have. It's mainly around her stomach." Claudia motioned her hand around her own stomach.

Duke looked up at Calleigh and she knew that he had figured it out. Her mom on the other hand had probably had a drink before she got there so she was totally oblivious.

"Now you've come to mention it Claudia I noticed it too." Duke piped up loud enough for Calleigh to hear.

"See I'm not the only one."

"In fact do you know what it reminded me of!" Calleigh closed her eyes and shook her head slightly.

_Please don't let him say it! _She kept thinking over and over again.

"It reminded me of when she was pregnant with Rachel." Duke finally said.

_He said it. _She thought. She placed her hands either side of her plate to brace herself for her mom's reaction.

"No, she's not pregnant. She would have told us if she was." Claudia looked over to Calleigh who was looking at the table cloth. "Are you?"

Calleigh didn't say anything, she just nodded her head slightly. Everyone sat in silence waiting for Claudia's reply.

"Oh my god…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Oh my god…" Claudia's bottom jaw was nearly touching the table. Everyone sat in silence, just looking down at their food and pushing it around with their forks. "Honey, why didn't you say anything?"

Calleigh's eyes shoot up to meet her mom's. "I…I don't know."

Claudia stood up from her chair and walked over to Calleigh. She pulled her daughter up from her seat and gave her a huge hug. Calleigh wrapped her arms around her mom and looked towards Eric in confusion.

"You're not mad?" Calleigh asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Claudia pulled back to look at Calleigh and gave her a wide smile.

Everything from then on went smoothly and by the end of the day when everyone had said their goodbyes Calleigh fell on to the sofa and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Night mom." Rachel came up behind her and startled her a little. "I'm off to bed. Thank you for my presents." She gave Calleigh a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome. And thank you for my necklace it's lovely." Rachel had brought her a butterfly necklace with a single diamond encrusted into the body. A small diamond but a diamond none the less.

She turned and gave Eric a kiss goodnight and went upstairs to her room. Calleigh smiled at Eric as she reached for his hand. He quickly grabbed a hold of hers and began massaging the tops of her fingers with his thumb.

"Tired?" He came to sit on the arm of the sofa and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Extremely." She nodded.

"Come on lets go to bed." Eric pulled Calleigh up from her comfortable position. "You know you make a good hostess."

"Never again!" She quickly changed and climbed into bed, shortly joined by Eric. She closed her eyes and went easily into a deep sleep.

3 months later

Calleigh awoke suddenly when she felt a unbearable pain shoot through her belly. She thought maybe she was laying in an awkward position but then it happened again.

"Eric! Eric wake up!" She shock Eric's shoulder roughly. "Eric something's wrong." She began to panic.

"What is it?" Eric shoot up at the word _wrong._

"I don't know." Calleigh was finding it difficult to breathe. Calleigh screamed in pain as she grabbed Eric's arm and held on as tightly as she could. "Eric!" She was in tears and Eric didn't know what to do. He held her close letting her dig her nails into his arms if it meant she could relieve some of her pain. Rachel could hear the screaming and panicked voices coming from their room.

"What's going on?" She opened the door to see her mom in a great deal of pain and Eric holding her. "Oh my god, what happened?" She rushed to be by Calleigh's side.

"Rachel phone the ambulance." She did as she was told and within five minutes the ambulance was there.

They got Calleigh onto the ambulance with Eric next to her holding her hand all the way. The pains had slowed down and were starting to occur every six minutes instead of every two. Calleigh had been given some pain killers to help. When they got Calleigh to the emergency room they found her waters had broke.

"Wait, what? That can't be, the baby's not due for another three months!" All Calleigh's panic had come rushing back.

"Your baby has other plans I'm afraid. All we can do is wait until your fully dilated." The doctor placed the clip board at the end of the bed and left.

"Eric, the baby can't come now it's too early." Calleigh let out another cry as more pain washed over her.

"Cal, relax, you know as well as I do there is a high chance the baby will be fine." Eric stroked her hand to reassure her. "I'm gonna phone Rachel tell her to bring the bag to the hospital."

"She can't get up here, there's…" Calleigh was interrupted by another contraction.

"I'll phone Mari, ask her to pick her up." Eric smiled.

"You can't ask her to do that, it's three in the morning." Calleigh argued.

"She won't mind." Eric quickly captured Calleigh's lips in a kiss and set off to find a phone. After turning the corner he saw one hanging on the wall. He dialled their home number.

"Hello." A very sleepy Rachel answered.

"Did we go back to sleep?" He asked sarcastically.

"Eric! What happened? Is everything okay? How is mom and the baby?" She was firing a hundred and one questions in the space of a second.

"Calm down calm down. Everything is fine, the baby has decided to come early." Eric winced at the loud shrill in Rachel's voice.

"WHAT!" She screamed.

"Listen to me, I want you to relax, grab the bag that is by the foot of the bed on your mom's side. I'm going to phone Marisol to come and pick you up, okay!" Once she had calmed down and hung up he dialled his sister's number.

"Hello." Marisol sounded less sleepy than Rachel.

"Hey Mari I hope I didn't wake you." Eric said.

"Hey Eric. No you didn't wake me, I just finished in the bathroom and was about to go back to bed. What's up?"

"I need you to do me a huge favour. Could you pick Rachel up from the condo and bring her to the hospital please?" Eric asked.

"Yea sure. What's wrong?" Marisol was sounding a little concerned.

"Nothing. The baby has decided to come early." Eric gave a little chuckle when he heard his sister give a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Horatio and I will see you down there." Marisol hung up the phone and went to wake Horatio. "Horatio, honey. Get up, we've gotta go. Calleigh's having her baby."

"What, now?" Horatio said as he woke up.

"Yep and we have to stop by their condo to pick Rachel up." Marisol left to get dressed.

When they got to Calleigh's, Rachel was sitting outside with the bag held tight to her chest. When Marisol got closer she could she Rachel's eyes were closed.

"Rachel, we're here." Rachel opened her eyes to see Marisol's smiling face.

"I wasn't asleep." She said defensively as she got up and followed Marisol to the car.

They got to the hospital in no time, mainly due to the fact that there was no traffic at three thirty in the morning. Once there they asked for her room number and after Horatio showed his badge they were shown straight to her. When they entered the doctor was checking to see how far along she was.

"Ten centimetres. Are you ready Miss Duquesne?" The doctor looked up at her.

"No." Calleigh shock her head.

Rachel handed the bag to Eric and went to wait outside with Horatio and Marisol.

"I hope everything is gonna be alright." Rachel was pacing up and down the waiting room.

"Rachel, come and sit down. Everything will be fine." Horatio guided her to a chair.

"But what if it's not? The baby's premature, all sorts of problems could arise." She rubbed her forehead.

"Well from what Calleigh told me you were a month and a half premature." Marisol rubbed Rachel's back. "Everything will be fine. Trust us."

In the delivery room

"Come on Miss Duquesne, I need you to push." The doctor kept saying.

"I don't remember it being this hard!" Calleigh threw her head back onto the pillow and gripped Eric's hand tighter.

"Come on honey, you can do this." Eric placed his free hand on top of hers.

"When you feel the next contraction I want you to push." The baby was nearly here.

When Calleigh felt the next contraction she did as she was told and pushed as hard as she could. No sooner as she did her baby was out and screaming its lungs out. Once the doctors had cleaned it up and put on a baby grower they brought it over to Calleigh.

"Here you go Miss Duquesne, you have a beautiful baby daughter." The doctor handed Calleigh her little girl.

"A baby girl? We have a daughter?" Eric exclaimed.

Calleigh's eyes filled with tears as the doctor handed her her daughter. As soon as the little girl was placed in Calleigh's arms she stopped crying and fell asleep.

The doctor went out to the waiting room to inform the others that the baby had arrived. "Hi, my name is doctor Lockwood I am Calleigh's doctor. I would like to inform you everything is fine, Calleigh and the baby are both alright."

"What did she have?" Marisol asked.

"A baby!" Rachel answered sarcastically.

"She had a girl." Doctor Lockwood answered.

"A girl! Can we go see her please?" Rachel pleaded.

"Yes you can." Doctor Lockwood gave out a little chuckle as she led them to Calleigh's room.

Rachel walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the edge next to her mom and new sister. "What are you going to name her?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Um…well I was thinking about Lillie-Mae." Calleigh looked at Eric. "I know we haven't talked about it but I found it and I liked it."

"It's okay honey, I think that is a perfect name." Eric kissed the top of Calleigh head.

"Lille-Mae Duquesne." Rachel stated.

"Delko!" Calleigh corrected. "Lille-Mae Delko."

Eric smiled down at her. "Delko?"

"Yea, well when we get married my name will be Delko anyway."

"Can I change my name to Delko?" Rachel asked.

"If you want to." Calleigh smiled at Rachel.

"Rachel Marie Delko. Sounds okay." She said cheerfully.

"Your middle name is Marie?" Marisol chimed in.

"Yea." Rachel answered.

"Pretty."

Everyone talked and laughed and no matter how loud they were Lille-Mae was fast asleep in Calleigh's arms breathing quietly and happily.


End file.
